


Waiting Under the Mistletoe

by emc257



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is head over heels for Nagisa, but doesn't want to ruin things between friends. At a Christmas party that Nagisa plans, Rei finds himself waiting under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Under the Mistletoe

Rei knew that he had a crush on his best friend, but hadn’t yet figured out what to do about it. He didn’t want to mess with the dynamic of the team if Nagisa didn’t like him back. Especially after how close they had all become after Regionals. He had given up his place so the team could move on, he didn’t want that to be for nothing if he totally screwed up his relationship with Nagisa. No, it was better to jus keep his feelings inside. 

He was not a stranger to keeping his emotions inside. Unlike Nagisa, Rei was a pretty moderate person. He tried not to keep his feelings on his sleeve like Nagisa. It was easy to see everything the older boy was thinking, which was way he was sure Nagisa did not return his feelings. True, Nagisa was always hanging off of him, but that was just until Makoto and Haru were around and then he would trade up. No, Rei was just a replacement for Rin in Nagisa’s life. Currently Rei was just happy being in Nagisa’s life.

Nagisa had decided to throw a Christmas party, saying the team needed bonding time. That was way Rei found himself at Haru’s house that night. Nagisa had managed somehow to talk Haru into having the party at his house, Rei was pretty sure Nagisa had just given Haru those puppy eyes that Rei knew he could never say no to. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. Nagisa opened it almost falling on Rei.

“Rei-chan! I am so glad you are here. Haru and Makoto are no fun.” Nagisa cheered hugging Rei making him blush. He pushed up his glasses and Nagisa moved from hugging him, to clinging to one arm, pulling him inside. Rei  was impressed with what Nagisa had managed to pull together. Haru’s house was like something out of a holiday special. There was tinsel everywhere and Nagisa had even gotten a tree. “What do you think, Rei-Chan?” Nagisa asked looking up at Rei with an expectant look on his face.

“Very nice, Nagisa.” Rei said making the boy positively beam at him, causing Rei to blush and look away. There was a knock on the door and Nagisa released Rei to let Rin, Nitori, and Seijuro in. Rei was not surprised to see them, the swim club had been having a lot more joint practices with Samezuka Academy since regionals. He saw Nagisa cling to Rin’s arm making his jaw clench with a sudden wave of jealously. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Rei turned to find his other teammates. Spotting his elders huddled close on a couch Rei walked over to join them. Makoto smiled warmly at him, while Haru maintained his normal expression. Rei was jealous that Haru was able to contain his emotions so well.

“This is quite the party.” Rei said looking around the room. Makoto laughed while Haru gave a slightly annoyed look.

“It really is. Have you noticed all the mistletoe around?” Makoto asked pointing at the ceiling. Rei looked up and saw that there was mistletoe hung strategically around the room. If someone wanted to stand off to the side they would mostly likely standing directly under some. “Nagisa must really want to kiss someone tonight.” Makoto laughed again. Rei joined him with a slight laugh. He was picturing catching Nagisa under the mistletoe, but quickly pushed the image out of his mind as he looked over to where Nagisa was still clinging to Rin’s arm. The older boy looked slightly annoyed to have Nagisa there, but didn’t push him off. That only made Rei more jealous; Rin didn’t even appreciate Nagisa’s feelings.

Rei excused himself and left Makoto and Haru alone, he could tell that was what they wanted. He looked around for Kou, but she was talking to Seijuro and Rei didn’t think she should interrupt them. He just stood off to the side and watched. He looked around for Rin, but was surprised to see him leaning Nitori up against a wall. Nagisa was not where in sight. He looked around, but couldn’t find his loud friend away where, which was odd normally Nagisa was very good at making his presence known.

“You are standing under mistletoe.” A voice said next to Rei making him jump. He looked down to see Nagisa standing next to him. The boy was oddly still making Rei uncomfortable. “Are you waiting for someone?” he continued making Rei blush. He hoped Nagisa wouldn’t notice, but of course he did. He could see a smile break out of the smaller boy’s face. He was sure Nagisa was going to tease him. Instead through he felt himself being pulled down and lips against his own. His eyes opened wide in surprised. After only a couple seconds Nagisa pulled away letting go of Rei’s shirt allowing him to stand up straight. Nagisa let out a little laugh that made Rei’s stomach flutter.

“Why did you do that?” Rei stuttered, making Nagisa laugh again.

“Don’t you know what you are supposed to do when you stand under mistletoe, Rei-chan?” Nagisa teased poking Rei.

“Of course I do,” Rei said defensively. “But I mean that is just silly, you don’t actually have to.” He continued kicking himself at the hurt look on Nagisa’s face.

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Nagisa said in a hurt voice that made Rei lose it.

“Of course I do.” Rei said without thinking making the blonde boy beam. Rei’s face turned completely red when he realized what he had said. “I mean, not like that.” He tried to explain, but he felt Nagisa wrapping his arms around Rei’s Neck pulling himself up and well as Rei down so they were kissing again. This time it was longer and Rei relaxed into. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but Nagisa worked his lips showing Rei the movements. They broke apart to breath, but Nagisa kept his arms around Rei and rested the side of his face against Rei’s chest.

“What about Rin?” Rei asked confused. Nagisa looked up and gave him an equally confused look.

“What about Rin-chan?” Nagisa asked.

“I mean you were hanging all over him.” Rei said looking over to Rin who seemed only have eyes for Nitori making him even more confused. Nagisa laughed bringing Rei’s mind back to the moment.

“Oh, Rei-chan. I was only helping Gou by distracting Rin-chan so she could flirt with Seijuro.” He said.

“So you don’t?” Rei asked, Nagisa shook his head. “So you like…” Instead of letting him finish the question Nagisa pulled him into another kiss.

“Rei-chan, can be really sill sometimes. Why would I want anyone other than you?” Nagisa said hugging Rei close. Rei felt his face go red, but this time he didn’t feel embarrassed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reigisa fic, so it is kind of bad. I am sorry.


End file.
